Curse Your Sudden But Inevitable Betrayal
Season Fourteen, Episode Four Preceded By: Season Fourteen, Episode Three: Domo Arigato Mister Roboto Followed By: Season Fourteen, Episode Five: I Mean It This Time, Pretty Nice Guy Summary : As the party steps onto the gangplank, Icania receives a secret message in his mind. His father offers him infinite power, infinite resources, and infinite life, as well as the chance to survive the Awakening. All he has to do is kill the party of meddlers he's just befriended. : Icania doesn't think he can survive without a connection to the Negative Energy Plane, and tells his father so. Acromonius says they'll work something out. Icania really doesn't like the Awakening, and kind of does like the party, and tells his father no. : But he doesn't have time to stop the party from walking into the trap. As soon as they're all inside, they're surrounded by nesferati warriors. Acromonius is standing in the middle of the room, but Ashra and Leilah recognize him by another name -- Alphabet. He disappears in a puff of smoke. : Icania apologizes to the party and says he's on their side. Then he charges the largest and toughest warrior. The warrior catches on fire and starts fighting Icania blow for blow. It tries to curse him, but he's immune. : Snipers with ghost guns shoot Ashra and Faust. One of the infantry attacks Leilah. Ashra hears someone downstairs and someone in the ship. She starts buffing. : Faust retaliates by hitting the snipers with Color Spray. He kills one of the infantry. Icania and the heavy keep fighting. Faust would have died from another attack, but miraculously survives. : Galland tumbles around, settles into assassin stance, and strikes one of the Nesferati. His sword is hurt, but the blow connects. Leilah casts Mass Shield of Faith, taking a blow from a demon when she fails to cast defensively. She then brandishes her holy cold iron guisarme and casts Banishment, sending three mooks back to Hell. : Ashra gets shot again by one sniper. The other hits Rostan with a storm of magic missiles. Ashra hits the lesser of the elite warriors with Recall Agony and heals herself. Faust hits some of the demons with Lightning Bolt. Galland stabs one of them again. : A lightning bolt comes crackling back in retaliation. It bounces harmlessly off of Ashra's SR, Rostan jumps out of the way, and Leilah sees it coming and steps aside. : One of the snipers misses Ashra. Rostan stabs another mook. Ashra regains focus. : Icania attacks the heavy, which spring attacks back at him. Faust takes a lot of hits. One of the demons successfully makes a death pact with Galland. Leilah smacks it for doing so. : One of the demons casts a spell that causes jets of flame to shoot out when someone steps into the wrong place. It singes Cicero. Somehow the lesser elite warrior hits Icania. Ashra repeatedly fails to debuff them. : Faust tries to Break Enchantment Galland's death pact, but fails. He almost dies at the hands of a demon, then time reverts and Ashra's debuff goes off. Faust fails the Break Enchantment again, but this time he runs away to the ship after casting it. : The biggest warrior has managed to get out of the area where Kanye was trying to trap him, and is attacking everyone it can get at. One of the demons prepares to counterspell. : Cicero casts Wall of Force, leaving little boxes around the snipers. They Dimension Door out of the boxes. : Galland kills another of the infantry. Leilah tries to Make Whole Icania, but the demon counterspells it. Icania wants to kill the guy with the death pact, but the party fears for Galland. Cicero runs over to Ashra and holds out the party's spell of Break Enchantment. Leilah gets magic missiled by a sniper. : The other sniper shoots Ashra, gets a critical, and she disappears. Some of the party consider collapsing the tower, then learn that Ashra's spell will return her to wherever she was, even if that's a pile of rubble. : Faust casts Prismatic Spray again. Icania kills the demon with the death pact. Galland survives on the second try. Part of the demon soul remains within him, unbeknownst to the party. : Galland flies up and into one of the boxes for safety. Leilah casts Divine Power and heals herself. : Rostan and Cicero are hit by Blightning, which makes them unable to cast spells for a few rounds. Rostan and Faust hold a wand of cure light wounds, and Cicero karate chops it apart. Faust gets hit again and starts to bleed out. Icania charges with an axe. : Leilah gets hit by the big guy. She also poofs. On the elemental plane of mimosas, she and Ashra commiserate and keep very intentional eye contact, as there are now a robe and suit of armor on the floor of the Deep Tower. : Galland buffs himself and attacks, dropping one of the enemies. : Cicero attacks one of the infantry. Rostan takes a magic bandage from Cicero and uses it to stabilize Faust. Cicero kills the other sniper, then runs back and starts shielding Faust with his body. : Galland nearly dies against the big demon, but the attack fails. Icania picks up Leilah's magical weapon and hits the demon with it. He criticals, but the thing isn't quite dead. : He tosses the guisarme to Galland, who thinks he remembers how these funny things work. He runs up and kills it. The resulting explosion kills Faust, but Cicero is able to save himself. : The party stands around healing. The force wall runs out. Cicero hands Rostan a tanglefoot bag launcher and tells him to slime the entrance. : Leilah and Ashra finally reappear and claim their possessions. Leilah gets Cicero to help her get her armor back on. : A goblin pokes his head through the glue and asks if they're going to kill him. He says it wasn't his fault. He doesn't show up on Detect Thoughts, but he does intrude on telepathic conversations. He doesn't show up in Mirrors of True Seeing, but he does in Icania's True Seeing. He claims to own this tower and have rented it to the demons. He says his name is Meebo. Ashra curses him out in Xeph to see if he responds; she thinks he's just reacting to the tone, but Icania thinks he's deceiving her. : The party needs to leave now before anything else can happen. A few people have looted the demons' bodies and shoved the loot into party loot. They rush back onto the Thought, bringing Faust's body with them. : Ashra sees the Bloodfoe not far off, floating suspended from a balloon. Looks like this won't be a trivial escape... Category:Episodes Category:Season Fourteen Episodes